El final es solo el comiezo
by Krisstal06
Summary: Drabble Ahora ya todo ha terminado y todo está como debe ser. ¡Sorpresa incluida! Noten la clasificación.
1. Chapter 1

... Y los escombros se asoman por todos los senderos que están marchitos por el veneno que poco a poco se va perdiendo.

Por fin Naraku ha muerto pero ha dejado a su paso desolación y tierra estéril que quizás tarde siglos en volver a crecer algo.

Kouga abrazo a la Ookami escarlata con sumo desespero, finalmente era a ella a quien debía tomar como hembra y lo reconocía abiertamente. Ambos estaban notoriamente agotados pero satisfechos por el final.

La Taijiya con su armadura hecha jirones ayudaba a su ahora prometido a levantarse, pues ahora que el maligno no existe más y con la maldición erradicada de su mano ya por fin podían unirse como pareja definitivamente. La exterminador estaba más que feliz puesto tenía consigo al amor de su vida y a su única familia, su hermano menor con magulladuras y heridas pero nada que un descanso no curase.

El Hayou de Inuyoukai cargaba celosamente a la azabache en sus brazos, ella estaba muy mal, sumamente pálida pero aún así fuera de peligro. La tenía en sus brazos y se olvido del mundo, no, se olvido de todo lo que le rodeaba puesto que su mundo era esa miko de orbes caoba que lo miraba con ternura, aún con su rostro lleno de lodo y sangre ella se veía hermosa para el InuHanyou.

Kohaku se iba acercando a su hermana junto con el cachorro de Kitsune en sus brazos, pese a que Shippo era un niño y algo débil dio pelea y no se rindió, el joven le felicitaba porque abia arriesgado su vida al engañar por un momento a Naraku, si, Shippo era un pequeño valiente.

El Kappa estaba agotado, si no fuese porque está recostado en el lomo del Ryu bicéfalo pasaría por una simple roca más, puesto estaba sucio. Aunque ese detalle no le importaba en lo más mínimo a la niña de orbes miel que estando sentada en el lomo del dragón cuidaba ahora ella a su eterna niñera, Rin estaba feliz porque estaba bien y Jacken se jactaba de decir lo grandioso que era y que esa araña nunca iba a poder con el.

\- ¡Ah!

Ese grito de dolor saco a todos de su trance de ensueño alarmandolos ante la escena que presenciaban. Ahí, en medio de todo ellos el imponente Daiyoukai albino tenía entre sus garras a la morena, pegada a su pecho de espaldas al mismo, su ropa desgarrada a nivel del hombro derecho y la sangre corriendo insinuantemente por su pecho derecho cubierto celosamente por la mano llena de garras. Ajeno a todo Sesshomaru hundía sus fauces en la piel de la miko arrancando un alarido de dolor y la preocupación de sus compañeros que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Se la estaba devorando viva pensaban todos menos esos que sabían lo que esa mordida significaba. Ante el asombro de todos el InuDaiyoukai soltaba el hombro ensangrentado para atrapar los labios de la mujer en un beso cargado de hambre y pasión.

\- La ha marcado... Ha reclamado a Kagome...

Kouga fue quien hablo aclarando las dudas de los humanos con esa frase, la ha marcado como suya, el Demonios más poderoso ha tomado como hembra de vida a una Sagrada, rara entre los suyos, desde su forma de vestir, su amor infinito por todos y los orbes zafiro tan raros ahora en más es la Señora eterna amada del indomable Youkai.

\- Al final encontró la felicidad.

InuYasha rompió el silencio sintiendo un nudo en su pecho ante aquel acto, pero el peso entre sus brazos le hizo ver que estaba bien, si ese maldito asesino la ha marcado no corría peligro alguno... Vaya giros de la vida, ahora esa muchacha paso de ser un futuro distinto para el a ser su hermana en ley.


	2. Chapter 2

En una esfera de luz se convirtió envolviendo consigo a su ahora mujer, dejando atrás a todos sin importarle nada. Jacken cuidaría de Rin o su vida estaba en juego y sin mencionar que el idiota de su hermano no la dejaría sola sabiendo lo que le deparará.

\- Bueno, ya quedo claro que Sesshomaru marco a Kagome, pero lo que no entiendo es ¡¿En que momento paso eso?! - Grito la exterminadora ya cuando por fin pudo ordenar sus ideas.

\- Buena pregunta... InuYasha ¿Detectaste algún aroma en la señorita Kagome?

\- No, Miroku... -InuYash cargaba mejor a Kikyo en brazos.- En ningún momento ella mostró tener la esencia de ese bastardo.

\- Kagome Nee-Chan a veces iba con nosotros. -Rin dejo a todos con un silencio abismal.- Ella a veces se quedaba con nosotros tres días a lo mucho, a Rin-Chan se le hizo raro pero ya luego no, ¡Kagome Nee-Chan siempre estaba mal! Por eso el amo le permitía estar con nosotros esos días.

\- ¿Tres días? -Ayame se cuestionó.

\- Ya comprendo -Shippo hablo desde el hombro de Kohaku.- Son los días que Kagome a pesar de tener comida y medicinas se iba a su época. ¿Nos les parecía raro?

\- Un poco, pero sus exámenes...

\- No eran tan seguidos, pero luego si...

\- Kagome tiene mucho que contarnos ¿No?

\- ¡Keh! Mejor vamos a la aldea de Kaede, hay que reponer energías. -Hablo InuYasha.- Tu vienes con nosotros mocosa, el sapo también.

\- ¡No la trates mal! -Le defedio el joven exterminador.

\- Anda, nos vamos.

\- ¡SÍ!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Surcando los cielos crepusculares del Japón feudal a una velocidad inigualable, fue recorriendo todos los campos hasta por fin descender en sus propias tierras, en un pequeño paraíso terrenal al cual es prácticamente imposible de acceder, puesto que se alzaba con fuerza una kekkai de youki puro que sólo y solo dejaría entrar al Demonio albino y ahora a su tan preciada compañía.

Una cazona al propio estilo terrateniente pero no tan grande, de colores sobrios rodeada de una laguna profunda y a su espalda una inmensa cascada escalonada con otras más pequeñas, todo toreado de un espeso bosque que en su mayoría eran árboles en flor de sakuras. Sus pétalos danzantes al compás del sol que se ocultaba a paso lento y el agua en torrente daban a ese lugar el aspecto de un cuento de hadas, hermoso y romántico sin duda.

La pareja abrazada contemplaba el mágico matiz de colores, sobre todo la mujer abrazada al Demonio.

-¿Donde estamos?

\- En _Luna de Agua_ , un regalo de la madre de este Sesshomaru.

\- Es hermosa.

Sin más la pareja avanso por el amplio puente de madera, lo único que conectaba la magnífica construcción con tierra firme. Los peces Koi danzaban en la mística laguna, chapoteando de vez en vez, cuando entraron la miko paso a quitar sus mocasines café oscuro dejándolos en la entrada, Sesshomaro arqueo una ceja entrando sin quitar sus botas metálicas.

\- No hace falta, nada aquí se ensuciara jamás.

\- ¿Como es eso posible?

\- Un hechizo básico... Tienes mucho que aprender, miko.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, era verdad lo que decía pero aún así obedeciendo las reglas de etiquetas propias dejo ahí su calzado y siguiendo al estoico demonio por los amplios y hermosos corredores de ese pequeño palacio, el silencio no era incómodo, ninguno tenía nada que decir en ese momento. La azabache camino un paso hasta estar junto a Sesshomaru quien la vio, haciéndole gracia eso pero sin demostrarlo.

Finalmente se detuvo en una cierta, corriendola a un lado dejando ver una enorme habitación bellamente decorada a lo tradicional, el tatami crujido de sus pies y el aroma de las flores que estaban en cada rincón era sumamente agradable. Entraron y cerró la puerta tras si.

\- Necesito un baño. - Dijo ella volteando de verlo Y el se adelanto hasta otra puerta la cual abrió y entro, la miko se seguido después, era otra habitación esta vez había un enorme futon en el centro con muchas almohadas y cojines pero sin rastros del demonio, avanzó hasta cruzar otra habitación y ahí estaba el en la entrada de un osden privado que hacía de baño, puesto que todo lo necesario para el aseo estaba muy bien organizado en repizas y mesones, del mismo modo en ese oasis caliente se podían ver claramente las divisiones de profundidad y al fondo una cascada escalonada de agua caliente.

\- Nada de lo que tienes es modesto o pequeño, ¿Verdad?

\- Hm.

\- Hasta Jacken no es nada modesto -Y estalló la muchacha en risas logrando que el demonio sonriera ante las ocurrencias de la mujer. - Bien, hora de quitarse esta suciedad...

La miko se acerco hasta estar enfrente del imponente Daiyoukai y con cuidado comenzó a desatar los nudos de su pesada armadura, sabiendo muy el como quitarlos de manera hábil y elegante.

El demonio se dejo hacer mientras un clik se escucho y la armadura se volvió más olgada, dejando su cuerpo y cayendo ruidosamente al suelo, igual paso con Moko-Moko que callo de su hombro hasta dejar los mismos despejados.

Kagome en ese momento se pego a el temblando, aferrando sus manos en el aori masculino.

\- ¿Que pasa, miko?

\- Nada.

\- Tiemblas...

\- No es nada Sesshomaru...

El demonio la abrazo contra si, pagándola a el ahora que su colosal armadura no estaba ya, la cargo y se fue a sentar en banco cómodo y amplio en una esquina, pegando su espalda a la pared mientras la tenía a ella sentada en su regazo.

-Habla.

\- Que no me pasa nada... Es solo... Bueno... Estoy asustada.

\- ¿Le temes a este Sesshomaru?

\- No, no te temo... ¿Como podría? -Un gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta masculina.- No es miedo, es solo que... Jamás pensé que yo... Que tu y yo...

\- Lo dije una vez, te marcaría cuando el infeliz estuviese erradicado... ¿Te arrepientes o te averguenzas de la marca de este?

\- ¡Claro que no! Estoy muy feliz... Solo que me asusta el hecho de que dirá ahora de ti... Tomaste a una humana y miko además y bueno...

\- Me importa una mierda lo que otros piensen sobre lo que decida, y si a alguno no le parece... -La tomo del mentón acercándose a ella para lamer lentamente desde la base del cuello hasta detrás de su oreja y bordear la misma con la punta de su húmedo apéndice. - Lo destrozo. Eres mia...

Ella gimio sin pudor sintiendo un alivio antes las palabras del albino, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso, primero un beso tierno que de inmediato se toro hambriento y demandante.

El recorrió la espalda de la miko con sus garras haciéndola sentar a horcadillas sobre el para así destrozar la tela de su uniforme ya de por sí desgarrado y junto con el se fue el sostén que era un estorbo total.

Dejo los labios femeninos para bajar por el cuello, mordía y lamia a su paso la piel aperlada por el sudor y el vapor del lugar, la mano izquierda de el estaba apretando con sana el glúteo del la mujer mientras la otra pellizcaba y tiraba del pezon rosado de la miko que gemia sin pudor y quitaba el molesto traje de Sesshomaru.

Kagome se frotaba contra la dureza del demonio mientras el mismo comía con hambre un pecho, mordía y lamia, chupaba y tiraba del pezón mientras la miraba pícaro directo a los ojos, le encantaba ver como gozaba ella, su piel blanca ruborizada y deleitarse con esos gemidos y suspiros que sólo el podía sacar de ella.

La miko se bajo de encima de el para arrodillarce en frente de Sesshomaru quien sorio de lado y se recargo más relajadamente en la pared.

\- Que presumido. -Dijo ella con burla tomando el palpitante miembro del demonio en su mano, comenzando a masturbarlo sobre su hakama.

\- Lo que digas... -Soltó un quejido masculino seguido de un gruñido molesto al ver como ella lo soltaba.

\- Relájate, déjame quitar esto primero mi señor.

Dicho eso comenzó a quitar las pesadas botas, las puso a un lado y luego se arrimo más hasta estar pegada a el, desató con habilidad el nudo de su hakama y bajo las telas dejando expuesto el hinchado miembro erecto en todo su esplendor, lo tomo con la diestra volviendo a masturbarlo con suavidad, acoplando un ritmo tortuoso para el demonio quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

Quien iba a decir que Kagome podría darle placer a un demonio como el, pensar que era tan tímida y torpe ahora era perfecta a su ritmo.

La lengua caliente de la miko paso por el glande que era coronado con una gota de salado fluido. Sin dejar de mover su mano sobre el falo caliente paso a lamer con gula la punta de su miembro duro, con su lengua hacia círculos alrededor del mismo, degustaba la salada secreción para luego meterlo en su boca, lo lamia y lo mordía de forma suave, copiosa, hábil.

Lo saco de su humedad cavidad para lamerlo de abajo arriba y viceversa, besando la longitud de la piel suave. Ambos se miraban con complicidad y una vez más la sacerdotisa devoró de forma rápida el enorme pene de Sesshomanu, ella gemia con la boca llena, su diestra iba en opuesto de su boca, donde ella subía su mano baja, la giraba y apretaba mientras su otra mano jugaba con los testículos hinchados.

Dejando su proesa con el falo paso a lamer y chupar sus bolas pero sin dejar de masturbarle. Hacia ruidos eróticos y pese a todo sus mejillas rosadas no abandonaban su rostro.

\- K-Kagome.

Gruñó Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados, esa maldita mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, su juicio se estaba nublando, como le encantaba que le diera placer sin temores. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo toco y sonrió para sus adentros, desde ese momento hasta ahora todo ha ido de bien en mejor.

La ojizafiro lo soltó haciendo que el abriese los ojos para ver el porque se detenía, sonriendo al instante viendo lo que iba hacer.

Pegadose más al Demonio junto sus señor para luego dejar caer hilos de saliva sobre si misma. Estaba sudada, cubierta de su propia sangre y ahora se le añadía su saliva, froto sus senos un momento y sin más atrapó el miembro del demonio entre los mismos.

La vista para él era la mejor, tan primitiva, salvaje y apetitosa, esa hembra lo iba a volver loco en cualquier momento.

Mientras lo masturbaba con sus pechos su lengua jugaba con el glande y de vez en vez lo metía en su boca. De pronto sintió como se estaba hinchando y palpitando por lo que ahora no sacaba el glande y sus pechos los apretaba más, uno dos y tres... Sesshomaru soltando un hondo gruñido se dejó venir en la boca y senos de su mujer.

Se corrió en abundancia, su semen espeso llenaba la boca de la azabache quien tragaba lo que podía y el resto iba a caer en sus pechos. Abrió su boca y saco su lengua de forma tal que le mostraba sin descaro como había engullido su semilla y para colmo de males se esparcia por el cuerpo lo que restaba.

\- Mujer atrevida has desperdiciado mucha de mi esencia.

\- Gomene... Amo Sesshomaru. -Riéndose de forma provocativa y tierna a la vez, el Daiyoukai la tomo en brazos recargandola en su regazo para besarla con urgencia.

Levantándose con ella en brazos y dejando atrás toda su ropa la acostó sobre el suelo volviéndola a besar mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuello, y ahí donde estaba su marca paso repetidas veces su apéndice hasta quitar la sangre y dejar una luna en tono negro profundo en la sonrojada piel.

Bajando por sus pechos se dedico a alimentarse de ellos, a juntarlos y estrujarlos a su antojo. Sus colmillos hacían que la tierna carne sangrara en pequeños hilos que fueron borrados por la lengua del Lord cardinal.

Los pezones de la miko, ahora híbridos de carne y roca brillaban con la saliva y sudor mezclados, borrando todo rastro de sangre de su camino.

Bajo por su abdomen dejando un reguero de besos húmedos sin quitar su mano izquierda de un seno de la mujer, seguía con su afán de torturarlo más mientras su lengua dejaba círculos de saliva platinada en la cadera, sumado a los leves mordiscos que, en un principio robaron la risa de la mujer por las cosquillas, ahora solo era suspiros y gemidos de puro placer.

Separó sus piernas, dejo el pecho, para sin demoras pegar su lengua al hinchado capullo rosado. Kagome dio un grito abriendo más sus piernas mientras sujetaba la cabeza del Daiyoukai y la pegaba más fuerte a si.

Sesshomaru deboraba con afán la humedad de la sacerdotisa, dando pequeños mordiscos en su clítoris y succionar con fuerte, se separó de ella un momento para mojar en su saliva dos dedos y con cuidado los introdujo de una sola vez. Las paredes vaginales eran estrechas pero bien que se acoplaban a sus dedos llenos de garras.

La penetraba a un ritmo acelerado sin dejar de lamer cada punto de esa zona tan bellamente mojada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Más rápido!

La miko exigía por más y el demonio la complaceria; sentándose en seisa la halo, acomodando sus piernas sobre sus hombros y que ella se apoyara sobre parte de su espalda y codo. Mientras el en esa nueva pose se deleitaba metiendo a fondo su caliente lengua al tiempo de que masturbaba sin piedad el botón hinchado con sus dedos húmedos.

Salía de sus adentros para pincelar desde su ano hasta su clítoris en repetidas ocasiones, el demonio soltaba desde lo más profundo un rugido acompañado de gruñidos constantemente ante el mar de feromonas que la mujer desprendía, su sangre se disparaba sintiéndose cada vez más salvaje, más caliente y mas primitivo.

Desde que conoció a la miko su sola presencia se marcaba duramente en su hakama, no entendía el porque de su reacción ante la sacerdotisa.

Pensó que talvez esas ropas indecetes le atraían de forma inconsciente o el hecho de que viajará con su medio hermano y que, al ser tan preciada por InuYasha un libido brotaba de el. Pero no, no era nada de eso. Era que la mujer volvía loco a Yako con sólo ser ella.

Y tan malditamente el fue cayendo de a poco en el hechizo de la colegiala; tan pura y tierna, amable y decidida, fuerte y testaruda, insolente y pasional. Sabía ahora lo que le gustaba, podía satisfacerla y podía satisfacerse a tal punto de ya nunca más frecuentar el lecho de las concubinas desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella.

Sin previo aviso introdujo el dedo medio en su ano mientras la humedad crecía en ella y los gritos iban en aumento. Sesshomaru bombeaba sin piedad el estrecho agujero mientras si lengua escarbaba las entrañas de la hembra y sus dedos torturaba el rosado botón.

Las caderas de Kagome se movían veloz hasta que en un grito se dejó venir en la boca del demonio quien continuaba penetrandola con ganas esperando que ella terminase de correrce mientras bebía todo de ella.

\- ¿No que te ibas a dar un baño, miko? -Le dijo con burla al tenerla aún en esa pose.

\- Cierto -Jadeaba con los brazos encima de su cabeza. - Pero luego... -Se quito de sus hombros para luego tumbarlo a el sobre el suelo y montarse sobre sus caderas. Llevo sus dados hasta la boca del poderoso ser e introdujo su índice y medio. El lamia y mordía mientras la miraba relamerce los labios, saco los dedos dejando un hilo plata de saliva que se rompió en un instante y los llevo a su boca degustando sus dedos húmedos de el.

Bajo su mano hasta su sexo para separar los labios mayores y sin más se bajo hasta introducirse la enormidad del demonio, desgarradola por dentro, llenandola una vez más hasta lo más adentro de su ser.

Cabalgando sobre el youkai los gruñidos del mismo eran hondos, salvajes, cargados de una sensualidad animal que encendía las más bajas pasiones de la mujer que lo montaba.

Sesshomaru se sentó para tomar con fuerza las caderas de la miko e ir llevándola a un ritmo rápido. El sonido del choque de piel contra piel al compás de los fluidos mezclados era muy erótico.

Tomo un pezón de Kagome entre sus fauces, alimentándose de el mientras ella le abrazaba desesperada, arqueando su espalda ya casi rendida ante los espasmos que poco a poco iban nublando su razón.

El miembro de Sesshomaru se iba engrosando cada vez más, palpitaba dentro de la miko que lo sentía. Las embestidas eran fuertes y animales, los gruñidos del demonio solo hacían exitarla más y que no contuviera sus gemidos del placer más puro.

Una estocada más y ambos de dejaron venir en un orgasmo abismal, donde aprovechando el mismo el youkai mordió una vez más a la sacerdotisa, marcandola luego de apareamiento como debía de ser.

Ambos se abrazaron disfrutando del momento, tan íntimo de ellos y que, de ahora en más siempre iba hacer así, de ellos sin ocultarse de nada, puesto que en el hombro de Kagome sangraba gloriosamente la marca que la regia como Señora del Oeste, eterna compañera de Sesshomaru.

\- Ahora si me quiero bañar.

\- Hm...

Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia ¿Oh no?

Dedicado primeramente al grupo de Whatsapp 'Escritoras Bank, Sess, Inu'

Y a los que tan amablemente dejaron su RW:

Rocío, , Onna Bugeisha T, SakataHinkox3, Chovitap, Anixz, okita Kagura, Andy Taisho.

Miles de gracias a los que colocaron Fav y Flow.

De verdad les agradezco que leyeran mis locuras y pues, ¿Sorpresa?

¿Gusto?

¿RW?

¿Tomatazos?


End file.
